


breaking down

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, implied ot4 performance unit, it's mainly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: for junhui, there was no such thing as perfect and that he couldn't rest from practicing.the performance unit think otherwise





	breaking down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaIcePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/gifts).



> i am back to filling the ot4 perf. unit tag

for junhui, there was no such thing as 'you don't have to be perfect'. soonyoung told him that every time junhui insisted on staying back to practice some more, but it was easy for soonyoung to say it. he was already perfect.

the other members were worried for him, he could see it in their eyes as he stumbled for the third time during practice. "why don't we all take a break?" seungcheol suggested, going to the corner of the room and handing out water bottles to the other members. "we've all worked hard."

junhui stayed where he was, mentally running through the steps again as he stood on shaky legs. he had to keep going. it wasn't perfect. it was never perfect.

"hyung?" junhui was pulled out of his mental practice by chan, who was holding out a water bottle to junhui. "you should rest. you've been practicing a lot."

junhui shook his head and pushed the water bottle back towards chan. "i'm alright, chan," he said. "i need to make it perfect."

he watched chan stand there, shuffling his feet, until the other nodded slightly and turned to join the rest of the members, who were mingling between themselves. junhui closed his eyes and ran through the choreography in his head once again, feeling his muscles twitch as he did so.

the break didn't last long, and soon they were back to practicing. even though he had ran through the movements and done them more times than he could count, junhui found himself fighting against his body throughout the song.

as the practice ended and the members left to do their own things, junhui fought the urge to collapse onto the ground even as his legs shook with every step he took. he still wasn't perfect. he had to be perfect.

junhui tripped over his own foot and braved himself for impact on the hard wooden floors. instead, he was caught by a pair of arms who carefully pushed him back onto his feet. "careful," minghao said gently, leaving his hands on junhui's shoulders.

"i'm alright, just tripped," junhui said, moving to walk towards where various plastic water bottles were sitting on the floor, some fallen over. he was stopped by minghao grabbing his wrist tightly and tugging on his arm.

"are you okay?" minghao asked. "you don't seem like yourself today." junhui just looked over and smiled, hoping that it was convincing enough for the younger.

"i told you, i'm alright," junhui insisted. minghao frowned at him for a while, and junhui was afraid he was going to say something, but eventually let go of junhui's wrist, letting him grab his water bottle.

junhui leaned against the wall as he drank. the other members had left the practice room to do their own things, leaving only the performance unit. it wasn't uncommon for them to be like this, sometimes staying back to practice their own songs or help soonyoung with new choreography, but this time the air was different.

junhui could see out of the corner of his eye that the other three were talking among each other, occasionally glancing over at junhui. they were worried for him, but junhui kept telling himself that he had to keep practicing.

as the song restarted, someone grabbed junhui's wrist. he turned to face them and was met with soonyoung, who looked both worried and disappointed.

"hyung, i think it's time to stop," soonyoung said, pulling at junhui's wrist. "you're going to hurt yourself if you keep going."

junhui shook his head and tried to pull himself free from soonyoung's grip. "i'm fine," he insisted. "you and the other two can go, i'll be back soon."

soonyoung looked at him suspiciously and didn't allow junhui to escape his hold. "you aren't fine, you can barely stand on your own," he said, and junhui couldn't argue with him. he was sure that if soonyoung let go of his wrist he would end up on the floor.

despite that junhui still wrenched his wrist out of soonyoung's hand, forcing himself to stay standing. soonyoung frowned and opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by chan, who looked up at junhui with worry and... fear?

"hyung," chan said, reaching out for junhui's hand slightly, "come back with us? please?" junhui stared at chan, wanting to reach out for the youngest's hand. he wanted to step forward, wanted to move, but junhui knew that if he shifted his weight at all he wouldn't stay standing.

soonyoung grabbed his wrist again, but lighter this time. "come on hyung, you can practice more tomorrow," he said, tugging gently. junhui looked over at minghao, who was waiting patiently by the door as if he knew that junhui was going to comply with chan and soonyoung's requests.

he did, with some reluctance and guilt pricking away at his brain.

chan smiled softly at him and junhui let him link their fingers together. chan started to walk forward, but junhui panicked and tugged him backwards. "hyung? what's wrong?" chan asked, which got minghao's attention.

soonyoung must have noticed how junhui's legs shook, because he gasped softly and faced junhui. "you should sit down, hyung," soonyoung said. junhui shook his head, focusing on not falling more than responding with actual words.

minghao walked over and stood behind junhui, wrapping his arms around junhui's waist. "if you fall, i'll catch you," minghao muttered. "i promise."

chan let go of junhui's hand and sat down on the floor. junhui looked down at him and sighed, trusting minghao's words. he slowly lowered himself to the floor, minghao's arms keeping him steady as he did so.

it was quiet as the four members sat down on the practice room floor, the only sound being the repeating song that nobody had turned off. minghao was still behind junhui, his legs either side of the elder and his chin resting on junhui's shoulder. "hyung," soonyoung said, "you need to rest once in a while. when's the last time you actually had a proper break between practices?"

junhui wanted to say he knew, that it wasn't that long ago, but he would have been lying. he can't even remember when he last had something proper to eat. the silence was obviously a good enough answer, as soonyoung stood up and went to grab his phone from the corner of the room, turning off the music as he passed the speakers.

chan looked down at the floor, fiddling with his hands. junhui reached out for him and linked their fingers together, pulling chan towards him. chan didn't say anything, just curled into junhui's side and held their joined hands to his chest.

junhui closed his eyes and leaned back against minghao, feeling the heaviness of sleep slowly overcoming him. he _thinks_ that soonyoung walked back after his phone call, saying that their manager was letting them have a day off to take care of junhui. he also _thinks_ minghao told soonyoung to not talk so loud, because junhui and chan were both asleep.

junhui wasn't asleep, but he was close enough to it that he wasn't going to say anything about it. he felt minghao adjust his arms around his waist and press a light kiss to his neck.

if junhui had stayed awake for just a few more minutes, he would have known that soonyoung and minghao agreed that it would be best for them to just stay in the practice rooms and that they could leave before it gets too late. he also would have known that minghao fell asleep shortly after he did, and that soonyoung used up most of his phone storage taking pictures.

if junhui had woken up just a few minutes before he did, he would have gotten to see chan - who had somehow moved while they were sleeping - curled into a ball on his lap, still clinging onto junhui's hand like a lifeline.

he was content to settle with the many photos minghao took instead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> if you have a prompt you want me to write, feel free to comment or message me on my tumblr @arrowace13
> 
> to the other person who commented on my last fic: i'm currently writing yours! will post when i am finished :D


End file.
